Promise
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: REWRITE: Rin has finally had it with Lord Sesshoumaru's ignorance of her. She walks away and comes up with a plot to get back at him. Only, she messes up and falls in love. Inu/Rin One Shot


_Well I was informed by more then one person that this story went much to fast, even for a one shot. So I extended it. It still flows fast, but the sequal will make up for that. Yes this one shot will have a sequal titled "The Hope of the Western Lands". I hope you enjoy this extended version of 'Promise'. The song of course is "Promise" by Matchbook Romance._

_Kiyota._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_what would you say if i asked you not to go  
to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
would you take my hand and never let me go  
promise me you'll never let me go_

"Do not go Lord Sesshoumaru. Please stay with me and forget everything else." Rin begged Sesshoumaru not to go. She screamed, yelled, and physically tried to hold him back.

"Rin, let go of me." His cold stoic voice came. She hung her head in defeat releasing her hold on him.

"I will be back shortly." He said and walked away.

"Hmpt."

A lot had changed since Rin had first joined Lord Sesshoumaru. Firstly she wasn't a child anymore but a woman of 18. She sighed knowing Sesshoumaru was off to visit one of his many whores.

"Why does he want them when he could have me?" She asked to the sky.

"Foolish girl. You are only human. That is why he doesn't want you." Jaken said. Rin had forgotten he was there.

"Shut up Jaken." She said her voice as cold as Sesshoumaru's. Jaken cowered in fear of her. She had long out grown her tolerance for the toad. He annoyed her as much as he did the Lord. "I won't stay here any longer."

With that Rin got up and walked in the opposite direction Sesshoumaru had left in. She walked until dawn. She had reached Inuyasha's village without knowing it. Sadly she sighed and walked into the village seeing the familiar looking white hair and red robe that was Inuyasha.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I left Sesshoumaru." She said tiredly. "I'm just looking for a place to sleep off my exhaustion then I will be on my way again."

"You don't have to wander you know. You can stay here." Inuyasha said worried about the girl, knowing Kagome would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her. The thought of Kagome brought back his own sadness. The jewel had been completed and now she was forever sealed in her own world.

"Thank You." Rin said softly.

"What happened to make you leave him?" Inuyasha asked.

"His whores. I don't understand why he went to them when he could have had me all along." Rin said sadly.

"I understand. Come, I'll bring you to my hut." He said leading her towards his home at the edge of the village.

-----------  
Another youkai feel to the ground at his bloody feet. He sighed. He was surrounded by the bodies of all those he had killed. He could not return yet. He still had more to kill before the world was safe for the woman he truly loved with all of his heart.

He could not speak his love for her, he didn't know how. He looked up at the star filled sky wondering if she too was looking up at it. She thought he was off with concubines. Truth be told he hadn't touched one in months. He only though of her and her beautiful silky black hair as long as his own. His mind often fantasized of the way her black hair was mix with his own on his pillows one day.

With her in mind he returned to his senseless massacre of the lesser youkais, foolish enough to make their presence known.

_and the stars aren't out tonight,  
but neither are we to look up at them  
why does hello feel like goodbye?  
these memories can't replace,  
these wishes i wished and these dreams i chased  
take this broken heart and make it right_

Sesshoumaru returned that afternoon only to find Jaken and Ah-Un in the clearing. Rin was gone. After the night he had, he wanted nothing more then to see the face of the woman he loved so much. But she wasn't there.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" He asked.

"She left my lord. For good." Jaken said.

"And you didn't stop her?" He asked.

"How would I have my Lord? She wasn't happy about your womanizing." Jaken answered.

"Womanizing? I've been slaying demons all night. I sleep with Kagome once and I am a womanizer." Sesshoumaru growled, the memory returning to his brain.

_He had woken from a splitting headache. He looked to his side where something warm had cuddled against him. He saw the blue black hair that could only belong to Kagome. He groaned softly._

_In a very uncharacteristic move, he had attempted to comfort the weeping miko. Through the many bottles of sake he had gotten her to open up to him. She told him of Inuyasha and his betrays with Kikyo and how she had caught them once again kissing under the God Tree. She had run so far with tears in her eyes that she hadn't seen him there before she managed to run full out into him, knocking herself to her rear. He sighed. He brought her back to his own home and had given her sake to calm her frazzled nerves. He didn't remember much of the night for he too had been drinking the cursed liquid._

_His headache was not caused from the sake however, it was caused by the angry hanyou glaring at him. Inuyasha's fists were clenched at his sides and he was growling. He could sent Sesshoumaru all over Kagome was less then thrilled._

_"I knew I couldn't trust you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled._

_"You were the one to push her into my arms little brother." Sesshoumaru answered rubbing his violated head. "Do not yell. You will wake her." He finished standing in his naked glory. He strode to his wardrobe changing quickly. He gathered Kagome's clothing placing them at the end of his futon. The unclothes she had worn were ripped and shredded. He disposed of them.  
_  
_When Kagome finally did wake she was dressed and against Inuyasha's chest as they flew though the air. Inuyasha was still angry at her but didn't say why. When she had found out, her virginity had been lost to the cold Western Lord, she had wept even more. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for hurting the fragile miko. _

Sesshoumaru left following Rin's scent.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's hut Rin sat thinking of a way to get back at the Lord who had broken her heart.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He asked from his bed.

"If I asked you a favor would you do it for me?" She asked.

"Of course Rin." Inuyasha said sitting up looking at her across the room.

"I want to get back at Lord Sesshoumaru for his womanizing. We don't have to be together, but I want him to think that." She said.

"Rin, I don't want to enrage my brother. It could mean my death and never seeing Kagome again." Inuyasha said.

"Why would he get angry? Its not like he loves me." Rin stated looking at her feet. Inuyasha got up and placed one clawed finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"He may not act like that Rin, but believe me Sesshoumaru doesn't protect just anyone. All these years you've been with him you haven't figured it out yet?" He said. She shook her head. "He loves you more then anything in this world. It may have started out as a love a father shows a daughter but that has greatly changed since you were a teenager."

"Then why did he sleep with Lady Kagome? Why does he go off every night to one of his whores?" Rin asked sadly.

"What happened with Kagome wasn't his fault. Even I have forgiven him for that. I can't explain my brother Rin. But if revenge will make you feel better," Inuyasha sighed. _Kagome forgive me_. "I will play along with this game."

Rin brighten immediately. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said throwing her arms around him hugging him.

--------- Two Weeks Later---------

"Rin watch out!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her aside as a youkai attacked from behind her. He slashed through it with his claws, destroying it easily.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" He asked picking her up holding her close looking for injuries.

N..no." She murmured turning a slight pink from his proximity. She hugged him back before he lifted her up to her feet smiling his goofy smile.

"I apologize. That fool wasn't suppose to get away from me." A woman said from behind the pair. Rin was gently pushed behind Inuyasha. He growled softly as the woman approached with a wolf on her heels.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"My apologizes again for being so rude." The woman said.

"Inuyasha stop it." Rin said. "She is the slayer Kiyota, who protects the villages from youkai. Do not disrespect her." Rin hissed.

"My thanks Lady Rin." Kiyota said slightly bowing.

"You don't protect my village." Inuyasha growled.

"Why protect it when there is a hanyou guard?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded understanding.

"Are you injured?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing I can not heal." Kiyota said smirking. "Since you have killed my prey, I will be on my way." She whistled calling forth her mount. It appeared at her side within moments. The horse was large, black, and powerful. She patted his neck before mounting the creature.

"Thank You." Rin said to her.

"No need to thank me Lady Rin. This hanyou is a good man, whether he wants to admit it or not. I can tell. You have chosen wisely. He is much better then that cold hearted monster you traveled with before." Kiyota said before turning her horse away riding off into the distance.

"What does she mean chosen?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I believe we have fooled her into believing we are together." Rin said with a smile.

"But will we fool Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand as they walked back towards the village. Rin sighed contently. She didn't really care if Sesshoumru returned or came to get her. She was happy with this man holding her hand.

Rin woke that night hearing the soft sobs coming from the branch of a tree outside. She got up and followed the sound. She found Inuyasha sitting up in the branch crying softly.

"Inuyasha…" She began. He fell most unceremoniously from the tree with a surprised yelp.

"Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!" He yelled from his place on the ground wiping the tears from his eyes before he looked at her.

"Why do you cry?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder not put off by his attitude.

"I wasn't.."

"You were." She said.

"Damnit all to hell." He grumbled.

"Inuyasha…"

"I miss her okay?" He said with a snarl.

"Kagome." Rin said softly. He nodded.

"I loved her with every bit of me and she didn't really know the truth. I won't see her again for another 500 years." Inuyasha said. Rin pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha cried into her shoulder feeling oddly comfortable there. Rin knew in that instant that she was almost over the great dog demon lord.

Inuyasha himself began to feel something for Rin. She was so much like Kagome. She accepted him how he was, fluffy ears and all. He knew that Kagome would forgive him for loving another while she wasn't there. He knew Kagome wonly wanted his happiness. He hoped that Rin would return his feelings, that this game they were playing would become reality.

Rin brought him back to her bed. They laid together drifting off into sleep in each other's comforting arms. Inuyasha sighed contently.

Weeks went by and Rin was truly over the Lord because now she had another to take up her time. Unfortunately Rin was started to truly love Inuyasha. This game had turned real for Rin. She closed her eyes that night in bed with Inuyasha thinking how this game had turned into a reality. The pair had slept together every night since Inuyasha had cried. She turned towards Inuyasha. He was so much more caring then Sesshoumaru and protected her with so much more vigor. He didn't talk down to her and he didn't lead her to believe anything untrue. He cared about her, she felt cared for and even loved.

_i feel like i lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
i thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy_

_i never thought i'd be the one to say  
please don't, please don't leave me_

_i feel like i lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
i thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy... (easy, easy, easy...)_

Sesshoumaru had stayed outside the village for some time now watching Rin and Inuyasha together. His blood boiled when Inuyasha touched her. Jealousy, something he had not felt in such a long time raged with him.

He watched the coming and goings of the red head woman on her black horse. She would come and go over the weeks checking up on Rin. He knew that was the reason she returned. The woman would often walk together to the hot springs enjoying a bath together. He would guard them then. He was met more then once by a growling wolf, who he simply snarled at himself sending it back to the springs whimpering.

Rin's eyes seemed brighter when she spoke to this other woman. He remember how Kagome and Sango would sit in the springs and talk. That was how those two were. Much like the demon slayer and miko.

He retreated back when both emerged from the water. He watched as a rock flew into one of the bushes by the spring producing his brother rubbing his head screaming at the red head.

"PERVERT!" She yelled at him.

"Peeping Tom!" Rin yelled.

"I was guarding you wenches!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"BULLSHIT!" Kiyota yelled throwing another rock at him. Inuyasha fled with a wolf on his heels chasing him away from his mistress and friend. Both girls got a laugh from it as did Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched the day as Inuyasha and Rin walked through a field behind Inuyasha's home. He couldn't hear the conversation but it was something good because Rin was smiling and laughing with Inuyasha and he too was smiling. Sesshoumaru noticed something else, neither were tense around each other like they had been in previous weeks.

Inuyasha suddenly turned towards Rin stopping her from walking any further. He had a serious look on his face. Rin looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Rin, I think this game has gone too far. Its not a game anymore. I, I think I love you." He said to her. She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not the first to say that." She answered.

"So its settled, you will be mine then?" He asked. She nodded. Inuyasha smirked happy with himself. He reached one clawed finger under her chin tipping it up, his lips meeting hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

Sesshoumaru lost it there. He emerged from his hiding place and walked towards the pair. Inuyasha knew he was there glaring at them but he didn't let his grip on Rin loosen. He finished the kiss then looked up to his brother.

"You're too late." Inuyasha said.

"Rin, come, Let's go home." Sesshoumaru said to her, keeping his temper as even as possible.

"No." Rin said shaking her head at the Lord. "No Sesshoumaru-sama. I refuse to be just a servant to you."

"You were never a servant Rin." Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Wasn't I? You had your chance Sesshoumaru-sama. You could have had me so many nights but you chose the company of other women. You don't need me." She said turning taking Inuyasha's clawed hand in her own and began to walk away.

"Rin, I love you." Sesshoumaru said stopping Rin in her tracks.

"Do not lie to me." She said turning towards him. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut. He knew she needed to do this for herself.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie. I've been lost without you." He said.

"Isn't that too bad? I begged you, pleaded with you, told you how many times I loved you? You crushed me every time and didn't care. You still walked away. Only ever when nightmares plagued me did you ever hold me. You never uttered a kind word to me and never told me you loved me. Sesshoumaru, I'm done with you and the lie that was my life with you." She said standing tall beside Inuyasha. "I've found someone who treats me well, cares about me, holds me in the cold night, and will never let me go. We are going to make this last for my lifetime."

"He can't possibly care for you like I can. You would never die with me. I could give you my lifespan. You would be immortal. Please don't leave me Rin." Sesshoumaru begged.

"Why live an eternity with a man who only now after he's lost me is confessing his love?" Rin asked this time turning away and began her walk to the village. Sesshoumaru's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"She's gone from you Sesshoumaru. You did it to yourself." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you brother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't worry about Rin Sesshoumaru, she is no longer your concern." Inuyasha said turning his back on his brother and walked way.

_take my hand and never let me go,  
take my hand and never let me go,  
promise me...  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
make this last forever_

_i feel like i lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
i thought you should know, you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy_

_so fall asleep tonight, cuz' that brings me closer to you_

Sesshoumaru walked back into the forest towards the Western Lands castle. A familiar wolf snarled at him. He was too defeated to snarl back at the creature. Rin had chosen Inuyasha over him though he couldn't blame her. She was right in all the things she had said. He never once did any of that. He should have, then maybe she would still be there.

Jaken watched as his somber Lord led the way back to the palace. Jaken had not seen him so depressed in all his years of service. He didn't question him, liking his head where it was. Youkais moved from their path, scattering into the forest. The Lord was depressed which made him even more dangerous.

A wolf youkai wandered much to close being sliced in half by the poison whip from Sesshoumaru's fingers. No tears left the lord's eyes. Not until he was alone in the night, then the soft silver streaks rolled down in his face in the moonlight.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the castle, leaving Jaken to care for Ah-Un. He went straight to his bedchamber ignoring servants and nobles alike.

"I can not believe I was the one to say please don't leave me." Sesshoumaru said as he got into his bed. He stared at the ceiling with memories of Rin dancing in his head.

He drifted off into a deep sleep bringing him only dreams of Rin, bringing him closer to her only if they were just dreams.


End file.
